


Moments

by matbaerzal



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matbaerzal/pseuds/matbaerzal
Summary: You and Tito have a beautiful baby boy together.
Relationships: Anthony Beauvillier/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Moments

You and Anthony had been trying to get pregnant ages. You’d gone through the stages, first you had a lot of sex, the excitement of taking that next step spurring you on. And when you still weren’t pregnant you got more strategic, kept track of your ovulation and scheduled sex after that. That took the fun out of it, and made you even more frustrated when tests came back negative. You‘d seen your doctor, everything was fine, and they told you to just be patient.

Another negative test had you huffing out a breath, Tito was right next to you “Baby, we just -“, “have to be patient, I know” you finished his sentence. He brushed his fingers through your hair to comfort you, “I don’t think this whole schedule thing is good for us, it’s too much pressure on you” he said. You nodded, sniffling as you cuddled into his chest. “It’ll happen when it happens, so let’s go back to having some fun with it, yeah?” he said, wiggling his eyebrows at the end. You let out a laugh, and he smiled knowing he cheered you up. That night you were reminded why you love him so much.

It was Tito that pointed out that you were late for your period, so you took another test. You waited anxiously for the results to show, giving the test to him because you were too nervous to look. You sat facing him on the couch, bouncing your leg, impatient for the result. The timer on your phone went off and you scrambled to turn it off. You looked back at him, and purely by the look on his face, you knew the test came back positive. His smile took over his whole face - he leapt up, scooped you up in a crushing hug before he quickly loosened his hold. “Shit, don’t want to hurt our baby” he said with tears in his eyes.

Hearing him say those words sent a shock through your body, tearing up yourself, “our baby” you whispered. He looked at you with so much love and adoration and nodded. His hand went to rub your stomach, and you leaned your forehead against his, placed your hand above his. The way he kissed you swept you off your feet, it was firm, yet the softest kiss ever.

You thought he cried a lot when you found out that you were pregnant, but oh my god, at the first ultrasound he was a mess. So proud of you, and so happy to finally start a family with you. He was a saint during your pregnancy, any weird request you had, he didn’t argue. He was obviously away sometimes, due to his career, but he called you as soon as he had some spare time. He brought parenting books to read on the plane, and sat with the other dads sometimes to ask them questions. The younger guys on the team chirped him for being whipped, but the ones who already had kids would pat them on the shoulder, “just you wait, that’ll be you one day when you settle down” they’d say. Tito couldn’t care less about the chirps, he didn’t think being whipped was a bad thing, he’d happily go to the ends of the world for you.

Luckily you were due to give birth at the start of summer, so Anthony would get a lot of quality time with you and the baby. You had a plan of what to do when the time came, you were giving birth in New York, because that’s where your doctor was. You had packed your hospital bag, it was placed right by your door so you wouldn’t forget it. Though things don’t always go to plan, and your water broke when you were out for lunch with Anders and Grace. Your bag was obviously still in your apartment, and Tito felt useless as all the things he had read went out of his head. You were lucky to have Grace there, she’d been through this before and told you both to take a deep breath. She and Anders would go get the bag for you whilst you made your way to the hospital.

10 hours later you were holding your beautiful baby boy in your arms. Anthony had been next to you holding your hand, not once complaining when you gripped his hand particularly hard. He laid next to you in the hospital bed, admiring you and your newborn baby. The love you were feeling unlike anything you’d ever felt. Henri Noah Beauvillier was perfectly healthy, his little chubby cheeks nothing but adorable.

“We did pretty good, didn’t we?” you said looking up at Anthony, “you did most of the heavy lifting” he replied, a proud look in his eyes. You carefully gave Henri over to Tito, who happily took him. “We’re gonna be ok at this, right?” he said, looking at you for reassurance. You took a deep breath, feeling the same nervousness as him, “Yeah, I think we will”.

You travelled to Québec as soon as it was safe for little Henri, wanting to spend as much time with family as possible before the preseason. You were in awe of Tito, more often than not he’d check on Henri during the night, insisting you should keep sleeping. Sometimes you’d get up regardless, just to admire your two boys. Knowing if you were quiet enough you’d be able to hear Tito whispering sweet nothings in french to your baby before he noticed you. When he eventually did notice you, he’d motion for you to come over, wrap his arms around you and kiss your forehead. You’d stand there for a moment, until you knew Henri had settled again before going back to bed.

In the mornings Tito would get up to bring Henri into your bedroom, so you could feed him in bed. Then whilst you did that, he’d go to the kitchen and make the two of you breakfast. He truly spoiled you, and you wondered everyday how you got so lucky to have him in your life. Sometimes you’d have breakfast in bed, Henri would lay between you, smiling up at you, babbling nonsense.

Tito insisted that you go out for lunch with your friends, you were hesitant, not because you didn’t trust him, but your days revolved around Henri now. So you couldn’t imagine going two hours without him, but you hadn’t spent time with your friends without interruptions for a while so you didn’t argue too much. He sent you a couple photos of Henri during your lunch, to ease your mind.

When you came home after, you couldn’t see or hear your two boys at first. It was only when you neared the living room that you heard Anthony’s soft snore. You found them on the couch, Henri laid peacefully asleep on his chest, Henri’s little snore matched his dad’s. You let out a giggle as you saw a little pool of drool on Tito’s bare chest. You took your phone out of your pocket, not able to resist the urge to capture the moment.

You quietly moved to the kitchen to get a glass of water and a napkin, trying your best to not wake your boys up. When you got back to the living room they were still asleep, so you carefully sat down in the chair next to the couch. You admired them as you took a sip of your water, you picked up the book on the coffee table and set your glass and napkin down. You’d made a bit more noise than intended and you cursed yourself when you saw Tito stir in his sleep. He groaned quietly as he woke up, Henri, luckily, still peacefully asleep as Tito blinked his eyes open. He smiled when he saw you, then looked down to see his son still asleep.

“Hey” he whispered, his voice deep with sleep, “how was lunch?” he asked. “It was good,” you smiled. You got up from the chair, went over to him and gave him a soft kiss “though I’m glad to be home with my boys”. You grabbed the napkin and motioned for him to lift his head so you could sit down on the couch, quickly sitting down so he could put his head in your lap. Your hand found his hair, and you gave him the napkin for the drool. He carefully placed it under Henri’s head, and your hand that wasn’t in his hair went to his bare chest. “Did it get too warm or something?” you smirked, he looked up at you, matching your smirk. “I read that skin to skin contact is very important, but I could put a shirt on if you want” he teased. “Oh, I wasn’t complaining” you smirked, “at all”.

When the season started back up again, Tito cherished the moments he got with his son even more. He’d gone and bought skates for Henri, as the annual family skate was coming up. They were a bit too big, and Henri had only just started to crawl, let alone walk - but Tito had insisted that he wear the skates. With Henri sitting on your lap on the bench next to the rink Tito tied his skates with an excited smile on his face. When he was all done he took him in his arms and got on the ice, you followed after him. Phone in hand to capture your baby’s first of many times on the ice.

Tito had a secure grip of Henri under his armpits, Henri laughing a glorious laugh as he slid across the ice with the help of his dad. “Look at you go! you’re doing amazing!” Tito praised, looking at you, heart filled with pride over his son. You put your phone back in your pocket and smiled at his excitement, knowing that Tito was the one doing all the work. But you knew he couldn’t care less, and he had every right to be proud of his son, you were so proud of him too.

The day Henri skated on his own for the first time was the best day of Tito’s life. He was 3 and a half years old, and more charming than ever. Tito was on the ice with him, but tried his best to give him space to learn, only swooping in when he saw Henri was about to fall. “Papa, maman, look!” he said as he pushed himself across the ice with one leg, a mini hockey stick in hand helping him keep his balance. You were both already looking of course, Tito singing praises at his boy.

Moments like these made you realise how lucky you were to have your two boys in your life. Moments like these you knew you’d remember forever, and you knew that there were many more to come. Now you were waiting for Anthony to come home with a positive pregnancy test in your hand. Excited to give Henri a sibling, knowing now that you and Tito would be just fine. Henri was more than excited to learn he’d be getting a little sister. You couldn’t have asked for a better family than the one you have made with Anthony.


End file.
